


Olicity and Emergency Hospital Shows

by MaryTagus



Series: Simplicity and beauty [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4x09 and the times Felicity was at the Hospital Olicity is watching Chicago Med and Oliver can't take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity and Emergency Hospital Shows

“Felicity, can you please change the TV channel.”

“I thought you like Chicago Med?”

“Please.”

“Is iZombie okay?”

“Better.”

“Oliver you’re pale. What’s wrong?”

“The EKG sound. I rather not watch more Emergency Hospital shows.”

“But dead people are okay?”

“She’s undead, Felicity.”

“Let me re-phrase that question. Rather see people that came back from the dead?”

“Some are friends of mine.”

“Some?”

“Just the one, Felicity.”


End file.
